First Love's Kiss
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: I am just a girl, who needs no love. Nothing. But at the same time, I don't want to be alone.


**Woop Woop! Another Percabeth! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Who doesn't love that couple? I mean, you have to be really stupid to not love them as a couple. So, here's them going to school as normal people. **

…

**-:-:-Normal-:-:-**

…

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm new at Goode High. I was normally home schooled, guess that's why I'm a little smarter than others. There are no distractions at my house. It's perfect. All I hope for now is to fit in.

I'm not someone who just magically fits in. I just sit in class, take my notes, and done. The only friends I had were my twin brothers. They are not people you really want to get to know.

What sucks even more is that every girl my age has a boyfriend, while I, the bodacious blonde, am forever alone. It's not as bad as it seems… Ok, it is as bad as it seems.

But how could I ever get one. I have an overbearing father, two annoying brothers, and I'm homeschooled. This leaves me a 0.2367% chance of having one. Thus making me forever alone.

I mean, I can live without a boyfriend, but what will people think when they hear the new girl has no friends' and. no. boyfriend.

MY LIFE IS A FDISASTER! I ALREADY HATE THIS SCHOOL!

(Enter Line)

I entered my blue convertible, sighing nervously as I put on my seat belt. This is it, I thought, First day of school. My wispy blonde hair rested on my shoulders, making my tense up. I don't want my hair to frizz up. And is my outfit too cliché? A green tank with a black bralette from PINK and a leather jacket… Dark blue skinny jeans… Beige button up Uggs… Dammit! It is too cliché!

My gray stormy eyes widened as I gripped the steering wheel. My knuckles were turning white from the tight grip I held, my strawberry pink lips opened up a gasps as I looked at the clock. 7:22. I was going to be late!

My foot slammed on the gas pedal and I zoomed down the streets, getting honked at in the process. I gave those cars a sullen look. They deserved it. Those… Never mind.

As I started to relax, I turned on the radio.

"_Ooh la love, I've fallen in love. It's better this time, than ever before…" _

Oh great, a love song to start the day. Thank you Foster the Parents for having your only love song play on the radio at this very second. This song is killing my mood. I mean, Valentine's Day is in about two weeks. I need a date for that! What if I get friends and they ask me if I can join them with their dates to go to a restaurant,a_nd my res_ponse will be"Oh,_ s_orry. I'm single still..." That would be sad! Not scary. Not weird. Well, maybe weird. But mostly sad!

I angrily turned to another station.

_Take me to your best friend's house. Normally we're making out. Oh yeah, take me to your best friend's house. I loved you then I love you now." _

I now will never listen to the song "tongue-tied" or listen to the band "GROUPLOVE" again. I, again, flipped to a new radio station.

"_You and I were meant to b-" _

A slammed my fist into the radio, and it magically switched to another station. Hopefully, this station will play something good… unlike the others.

"_Alright, It's alright, It's alright. Ohhh. Alright, It's alright, It's alright. Believe. Ohhh." _

"Yes!" I screamed, feeling victorious with my new song. "It's Alright" by "Matt & Kim". This station is now my favorite station in the history of the world.

I want a good love story. I mean, I'm not a normal person. I'm spontaneous. Any guy would be lucky to be with me, Right? Oh, what am I saying? This'll be the worst experience of my life. I can already feel the popular girl's cold stares as I walk down the hallways. They'll have on their little miniskirts and scowling faces, while I have my clumsy walk and red tomato face. I will only listen to this station. No other station.

It felt like I was in the car for only a few minutes, even though the school is far away from where I live. Goode High… Let's see if the school is as good as it seems.

"_What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming, wake up Jack this isn't fair! What's this? _

_What's this? What's this?__There's something very wrong. What's this?__There's people singing songs. What's this?__The streets are lined with__little creatures laughing, everybody seems so happy.__Have I possibly gone daffy?__What is this?__What's this?" _

Nothing is better than music from a Halloween classic. It probably has to be one of my favorite movies ever. Besides Twilight… Their love brings me to tears. Bella and Edward have a bond that will never brake.

I sighed again, groaning when I saw sight of the school. Well, this is it… First day of something new. Let's hope it's as good as they say it is.

…

**WATCHA THINK? **

**If you loved it, follow and favorite. If you didn't, follow and favorite or you may wake up in a well. **

**Please leave a comment/question/concern in the review box below.**


End file.
